


Hook Line & Sinker

by Brenda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Banter, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Ridiculous boys being ridiculous, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Verbal Sex, arguing as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: "I'll show you soft," Steve huffed (honestly, he was a saint for putting up with Bucky, truly, someone alert the Pope), and Bucky groaned out a laugh."I swear, you'll still be arguing with me just to argue, when we're on our deathbeds.""Will not," Steve argued.Or, post-Civil War, Bucky and Steve argue-flirt over the phone, then argue-flirt while having sex (as you do).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 59
Kudos: 436





	Hook Line & Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've missed writing these two ridiculous idiots :D
> 
> Title blatantly stolen from the song of the same name by Royal Blood.

Steve was in the back of the quinjet, trying to catch a few blessed minutes of shuteye before the team was due to touch down in Paraguay, when his phone chirped. And since only ten people total had this number – three of whom were with him – he had a good idea of who was on the other end.

He brought the phone to his ear without opening his eyes, and smothered the yawn even as he hit answer. "Steve Rogers is not awake to take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep."

The low, smoky voice on the other end chuckled, and Steve's body instantly tightened in response. "Steve himself too busy to talk to his best pal?"

Steve shifted on the cot, partially to get comfortable, and partially because, well, look, Bucky's voice was hardwired to his dick, and had been since the 1930s. 

"Weeeeeeellllll," Steve started, drawing out the word taffy-slow, just because he knew it drove Bucky up the wall. "You know how it is. He's too busy saving the world and evading international authorities and rescuing people to indulge in idle chit chat."

Bucky let out a low hum. "I see."

"But I'd be happy to pass on a message for you."

"Gee, that'd be swell of you," Bucky replied, genially. Then, his voice deepened to a rough growl. "You can tell him I miss the way his ass feels around my dick. And that I miss those sweet little moans he makes when I'm inside him all good and deep. And that if he was here, I'd already have him on all fours, giving it to him the way he likes best."

Steve squeezed on his cock to ease a bit of the pressure. Fucking bastard wasn't even _trying_ to play fair. Although, in Bucky's defense, Steve had started it. "So, let me get this right – this is a service call?"

There was a slight pause on the other end. "And if it was?"

"Fuck off. I'm not that much of a whore." (Which was a lie, and they both knew it. Steve was, in fact, that much of a whore where Bucky was concerned.)

"I dunno, I've been told I tip extremely generously."

"I'll show you a tip."

"You're kinda making my point for me here, Rogers..." Bucky trailed off meaningfully – Steve could practically _see_ the eyebrow waggle.

"Well, maybe I'm waiting for you to ask nice," Steve said, even though he was sure Bucky could hear the smile in his voice.

"And maybe if I'd wanted nice, I wouldn't be with the angriest man on the planet." When Bucky spoke again, his voice was a low purr, rough and soothing in equal measure. "You think _nice_ is something I'd be into after all this time?"

Really, how was Steve supposed to react when Bucky started cheating like that _again_? "You're the fucking worst, you know that, right," he groused. "We land in an hour and you're over here distracting me."

"Just giving you a reason to not do anything too stupid."

"I never do anything stupid," Steve argued. "Except you."

"And, when you make it back safely, I can't wait for you to do me stupid all night long." 

Steve snorted, unable to hold back the surprised laugh. "Oh my God, that's a _terrible_ line. You should feel ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you think I'd fall for it."

"I think you'd fall for anything I said, as long as I said it like this," Bucky told him, in that same low tone that practically screamed of sticky, hot sex. 

"I hate you so much," Steve groaned, thunking his head against the thin pillow. So much for sleep. Or anything else that wasn't thinking about Bucky, naked and hard, just for him.

Bucky laughed again, this time delighted. "No, you don't," he said, and hung up without saying another word.

And no, Steve really didn't.

***

"So, what're you getting me for Christmas?" Steve asked as he adjusted his earpiece, and gave a generous tip to the barista before leaving the café. Surveillance was all well and good, but sometimes the mundanity was a bitch. Thank God he had ways of keeping himself entertained.

Bucky's responding chuckle was deep and rich, and the sound of it kicked along Steve's spine in one long electric current. It was just like Bucky, to get Steve all hot and bothered while he was trying to be unobtrusive. And _just_ like Bucky, the fucking prick, to get Steve hot and bothered when they weren't even on the same continent, let alone the same city.

"Who said I was getting you anything?" Bucky asked, amusement still clear in his voice.

"I did, just now."

"I see."

Steve headed onto the sidewalk and kept an eye on his mark – former Hydra operative, now selling her weapons to the highest bidder. Normally not a job for Steve or the Avengers, but they weren't exactly the Avengers now, and someone still needed to keep an eye on the world, make sure it was as safe as possible.

Which was one of the reasons he wasn't in Wakanda with Bucky. One of the reasons they hadn't even seen each other in person for the better part of (he didn't want to think how many) months.

He shook his head quickly, focused on the conversation at hand, and not on how long it had been since he and Bucky had been together. "You know, you do this every year, and I've never fallen for it, not once."

Bucky let out another low chuckle that went straight to Steve's cock and settled in to stay. "It's tradition at this point. You'd worry about me if I didn't."

"I worry about you anyway."

"Other way around, pal. I'm safe as kittens in the most protected country on Earth, learning to be a very bad farmer," Bucky replied. "You're the one out there in the big bad world still playing hero."

"Yeah, well, someone's got to," Steve said. "And stop changing the subject. What're you getting me?"

"You'll have to come to Wakanda to find out."

"That's blackmail."

"Trust me, you'll want to thank me properly for it."

"Define proper."

Bucky laughed, rich with mirth. "Use your imagination, Rogers. I know you've got one."

Instantly, Steve thought of a dozen possibilities for a proper thank you, each one more graphic than the last. "Highway robbery," he finally grumbled, but they both knew it was mostly for effect.

"Maybe, but you like me being a pirate," Bucky said, which just made Steve think of Bucky in leather pants and thigh-high boots, and really, how was he supposed to concentrate with that mental image racing through his brain?

The wind whipped under Steve's jacket, and he shoved his free hand into his pocket for warmth. His coffee had already gone lukewarm. "I guess I better, as much time and effort as I've invested in you."

"Which just goes to show you've never had a head for business."

Steve felt the corners of his lips tugging reluctantly upwards. "Remind me why I miss you again."

Bucky's voice dropped again, became something intimate and filled with promise, and the tone was one that never failed to make Steve ache with want. "I'll be happy to, in as many different ways as you like."

Fuck it, it was way past time the team took some R&R.

***

"Why are you in my bed?"

Bucky's look could only be described as bemused fascination. Score one for Captain Obvious, Steve thought, and tossed the sheets back in invitation. Trust Bucky to be a smartass and demand an explanation, like the fact that he was _here_ in Wakanda wasn't explanation enough.

"I tripped and fell," Steve replied.

"You're naked," Bucky added, tilting his head from side to side, like he was studying Steve's body the way one would a painting in an art gallery. Which, the unabashed appreciation for what Steve had on offer was nice and all, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't even _close_ what he actually wanted.

"I tripped out of my clothes, as well."

Bucky nodded at that, but didn't move otherwise. "Honestly, that _does_ sound like something you'd do."

Steve narrowed his eyes. Bucky was about to be the luckiest person in Wakanda and possibly the entire continent of Africa, and was too busy giving Steve shit to properly appreciate it, the dumb bastard.

"You gonna just stand there and stare at me all night or get down here so we can get on with fucking each other?" he asked, somewhat peevishly. (And who could blame him – he hadn't flown halfway around the world just to be _looked_ at.)

In answer, Bucky started tugging on the folds of his top. Steve watched on in avid admiration as each inch of skin was uncovered. This was way more like it. 

"When did you get here?" Bucky asked.

"An hour ago. I had to debrief with T'Challa and Okoye first."

"Glad I was third on your list, then." Bucky shrugged out of the top and moved to the buttons of his pants.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you're the only thing on my to do list, and fuck me, _how_ are you still so hot," Steve breathed. Any moment of pique he'd ever felt towards Bucky disappeared at the first sight of Bucky's hard, muscled, and _very_ gloriously sculpted, chest and abs.

A faint, endearing flush appeared on Bucky's cheeks at the compliment. Which was an even prettier sight than Bucky's semi-naked body. "Pretty fit for an old man, you mean."

"We're both old men," Steve reminded him. "Now get the fuck in bed so I can appreciate you and your dad bod."

"Why do I even put up with you? "

"Climb on top of me and I'll remind you."

Steve continued to watch in fascinated lust as Bucky finished undressing. From the light dusting of freckles on Bucky's shoulders to the shiny black and gold gleam of his new arm to those tree trunk thighs to the arch of his feet, there wasn't a part of him that didn't make Steve's mouth water. When Bucky was finally (thank you, Mother Mary) naked, he crawled onto the bed and settled himself on top of Steve just like he'd been doing since they were a fuck of a lot younger. He placed his elbows on either side of Steve's head, smirk firmly in place as Steve wiggled under him, and ran greedy hands along Bucky's muscled thighs and back. It was like touching warm, living marble.

"Better?"

"Much," Steve answered, and raised his head in invitation. The first kiss was barely a brush of lips, just testing the waters, so to speak. The second and third kisses were just as light, another tease, another small taste of pleasures to come. By the time they got around to the sixth or seventh kiss (Steve had lost count by that point), he'd moved his hands up to Bucky's hair and was holding him in place to sweep his tongue against Bucky's in a slow dance.

Bucky took the act of kissing very seriously. Probably the only thing he took seriously, and Steve was goddamn grateful for it. Every touch of lips against Steve's was warm, thorough, each slide of Bucky's tongue against Steve's was soft and assured. Steve moaned appreciatively in the back of his throat, cupped the back of Bucky's neck, and twisted so he and Bucky were both lying on their sides. Their legs tangled together, hairs rubbing in sweet friction. Bucky ran firm hands along Steve's back, then down to grip his ass, pulling him in even closer. When Steve felt Bucky's dick rubbing against his, he moaned again.

Everything about Bucky was making him moan.

"Christ, Buck..."

"Why'd you make us wait so long again?" Bucky asked, echoing Steve's earlier thought, then dove right back in for another kiss.

Steve wouldn't have had an answer, even if Bucky had let him speak, but he made a vow to himself that he and Bucky were definitely going to make up for lost time. He hooked his leg over Bucky's hip, rolled Bucky over so he was completely on his back and settled between strong thighs. Stared down at that muscled, bare chest, and bit playfully at Bucky's nipples. The resultant growl was proverbial music to Steve's ears. 

"Yeah?" he breathed – not really a question – as he reached between them to take Bucky's cock in hand.

" _Fuck_ yeah," Bucky replied, and leaned up to get at Steve's lips again. He raked his nails along Steve's shoulders, then fumbled towards the nightstand. A moment later, he slapped a small bottle of lube into Steve's palm.

Steve coated his fingers and reluctantly pulled away from the temptation of Bucky's mouth. When he got two fingers in, crooked just so, he had to take a second to admire the way Bucky looked just then. He was the _true_ work of art, a study in coiled power and masculine grace – a masterpiece for Steve's eyes alone.

"Come _on_ , Rogers, you getting all soft on me now? " Bucky growled, and the fleeting thought was lost. Steve had way more important things to concentrate on – like, making sure Bucky forgot every language he knew.

"I'll show you soft," Steve huffed (honestly, he was a saint for putting up with Bucky, truly, someone alert the Pope), and Bucky groaned out a laugh.

"I swear, you'll still be arguing with me just to argue, when we're on our deathbeds."

"Will not," Steve argued, as he lined his cock up and pushed inside Bucky's willing body.

Bucky arched up to meet him, and grinned, that rakish, slanted grin that always stopped Steve's higher brain function. "Shut up and fuck me already."

"I'm _trying_."

"Try harder – _oh_ , yeah, there you go, _finally_ –"

– and, _this_ was definitely worth the wait, and then some. Good Christ, Bucky was tight. And moved with him as seamlessly as ever, matching each roll of Steve's hips with his own. There was no way in hell Steve was going to last very long, not after all of the months of teasing and verbal foreplay, not when he was finally home, inside Bucky and all of that insanely tight heat, but Steve was determined to give it his best shot. And then he was determined to do it all over again.

Practice did make perfect, after all.

"Feels...so good..." Bucky ground out, then dug his heels into Steve's lower back, pushing him in even deeper. Steve groaned, then lost his breath entirely, as he redoubled his efforts. He reached between them, got Bucky's cock in a nice grip, and slanted his mouth over Bucky's as they finally found a rhythm.

Every single time they were together, Bucky made it better than the last, and Steve no longer even wondered these days how Bucky did it, no longer cared. It was enough that Bucky's hands were on him, firm and assured. It was enough that Bucky's skin was warm, supple beneath his touch, that Bucky's rough moans were for him and him alone, that Bucky knew how to make him beg without breaking him.

He rolled over until Bucky was straddling his hips, nipped on a full lower lip as curled his fingers back around Bucky's dick, started stroking in time to each thrust. "Slow down, you gotta…" he trailed off, shivering, pleasure sweeping through him, as Bucky bowed back, his hands imprinting themselves on Steve's thighs, holding him in place as he started to ride Steve's cock. Nice and easy, like it hadn't been months since they'd seen each other – since they'd been like this, together, connected in the most elemental of ways.

Steve's eyes fluttered open as his gaze locked with Bucky's. He rocked up slowly, Bucky moving with him, every part of them in tune with each other. Even if this was all he got from this visit: this right here, Bucky brokenly chanting his name, Bucky's hands on him, sweat mingling with his, this was worth all the time they'd gone without.

But then, reunion sex with Bucky was worth just about anything.

***

Afterwards, with Bucky's sweat cooling on his skin, and Bucky draped over him like a blanket, Steve finally regained the power of speech. "Worth the wait?"

Bucky shrugged, then snuggled closer. "It was alright. For a start."

"For a start, huh?"

"We haven't even scratched the surface of what I want from you." Bucky lifted his head and smiled down at Steve, sated, but also predatory. "Because if you think I'm not shoving my tongue up your ass the second I get motor control back, you're as bird-brained as Wilson."

"Yeah, let's not bring Sam and sex up in the same sentence," Steve groaned, and Bucky laughed again, a deep belly laugh that shook the bed and reverberated throughout Steve's body in tiny fissures of pleasure.

"I'm sure Nat's taking good care of him on that front."

"I don't want to think about that, either."

"I dunno, I think it might be hot to watch..." Bucky trailed off, arched one of his sexy eyebrows in challenge.

Steve patted Bucky's back, then slid it along Bucky's sweat-damp spine. "Stop trying to bait me, I'm basking in my post-orgasmic languor."

"I'm impressed you even know what languor means," Bucky said, and before Steve could lodge his very vocal protest that he had an excellent vocabulary, thank you _very_ much, he covered Steve's lips with his own.

They could argue later, Steve thought, in the dim part of his brain that was still working. At the moment, he could think of far better things to do with his time.

Namely, Bucky.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Steph](https://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the beta - any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
